The Dragon Moon Kingdom
by My-Lost-Soul
Summary: Some things are never meant to be born for they throw off the balance of good and evil.
1. Going On A Little Trip

**The Dragon Moon Kingdom**

* * *

I looked out my window again. My land, my home was at war. I didn't really understand everything that was going on, all I knew was that I was to stay in my room at all times. A tall woman with bright green hair and green eyes walked into my room and closed the curtains. 

"Princess you know you shouldn't look at things like that. It is not proper for a little girl."

"I am not little. I am 14 years old. In the human world I would be a teenager." I walked over and sat on my pink bed. "I am not some dumb little kid, why are we fighting The Flower Kingdom? We have lived in peace for years." I looked at Lilly. She sighed and sat down next to me.

"Some things are never meant to be born. They are never meant to come into the world for they throw off the balance of good and evil." She brushed some of my hair behind my ear as I looked at her slightly confused.

"So something was created that throws off the balance. What is it?" Lilly looked me sadly and stood up.

"I am needed by your parents. Good day princess." She walked out before I could object. I walked back to my window and pulled open the curtain. The sky was an awful shade of black and red. I could hear people rushing outside my room. Curiosity got the best of me and I walked to my door. I moved into the shadows making sure that no one could see me and I moved down the hall. All the servants were moving around in a panic. I continued moving through the shadows until I got to the throne room. See my parents were the King and Queen of the Dragon Moon. I went through the door and stayed in the shadows. Lilly was sitting at a table writing down everything my father was saying. He was saying commands for our army.

"… General Horris is to march and take out all the enemy bases along the Dragon River." My mother sat by his side with a worried look on her face. She put a hand on his shoulder making him stop speaking.

"Leon, I do not think it is safe for our little girl to stay here. Every day more and more people are dying and I would die if anything happened to her." Tears filled my mother's eyes and she spoke.

"Lilly tell our daughter to get ready. You will take her to Koenma. He will be able to help us. He is a long time friend of mine. I will inform him of your arrival." Lilly shook her head and stood up. I quickly made my way back to my room before anyone noticed I was missing. I jumped on my bad and laid down a second before Lilly came and opened the door.

"Princess by orders of your father you will be spending some time away from the castle. You will be staying in a different realm. Come with me." Lilly held um a green pendant and a portal appeared in front of her. I walked into the portal and Lilly followed. We were in a forest. I looked at Lilly but she looked confused as well.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Ah, the royal princess and her guardian. They look like a tasty snack." Fear filled my body as I grabbed onto Lilly arm. There were five or six large demons. I could easily feel their power. "Is the little princess scared?" I stood in front of Lilly.

"I'm not scared of some stupid demons who don't know their place!" One of the demons ran at me, punching me in the stomach. I flew back and hit my head on a tree.

"Princess!" Lilly turned to me when one of the demons grabbed her wrist. Slowly my vision began to fade and I was left in a world of darkness.

* * *

This is the first chapter. Don't worry, you will learn more about the princess in the next couple of chapters. Please let me know what you think. 


	2. All In Your Head

**Dragon Moon Kingdom Chapter 2**

* * *

My eyes opened but my vision was blurry. I blinked a couple times and looked around. My head felt like someone cracked it open. I tried to lift up my hand but I noticed that they were tied together. I felt tired and weak.

"Look the little princess is awake." I looked up and the guy that had punched me earlier was standing over me. Fear filled my body once again.

"Where is Lilly?" The demon laughed at me and tossed something at me. I closed my eyes and felt something land on my lap. I opened my eyes to see Lilly's bloody head lying on my lap detached from her body. I screamed and tried to get it off my lap. The demons only laughed at me. Tears filled my eyes and slowly ran down my face. One of them roughly grabbed my arm and began to drag me. My light blue dress was torn on the ground that was covered in overturned roots and sharp rocks. I tried not to cry but I whimpered a little. The man picked me up and slapped me across the face.

"Quit whining. It's not like we are going to kill you… for a while." Tears came to my eyes but I blinked them away. I could smell my blood and it was starting to make me dizzy. The men didn't seem to notice because they kept dragging me. Soon blood covered almost all of my clothes. I whimpered as a rock hit my stomach. "I said shut up!" The man hit me in the back of my head and I tried to focus on the man's face but my vision was unfocused. I finally gave up and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes and blinked but all I saw was black. I stood up and looked around. I saw my mother looking away from me.

"Mommy!" She turned and looked in my direction. I jumped at her and closed my eyes. I didn't feel my mother's arms at all so I opened my eyes. I was behind my mother lying on the floor. I stood up wit tears in my eyes. I walked up to her and put my hand out. It went though her shirt. I looked away and closed my eyes. 'Where am I?' I opened my eyes and my mother was gone. I walked forward looking for any sign that would tell me where I was. Soon I saw another person, so filled with hope I ran towards the figure. All I could see was long green hair. "Lilly?" The woman turned around and looked at me. "Lilly!" I ran into her arms and felt her arms wrap around me. I looked up into her eyes with confusion showing only in my eyes. "I though you were dead." She wrapped her arms around me tighter.

"I am dead and you should be too." I looked up at her, something was different about her. Slowly her eyes turned a deep crimson.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to get out of her arms but she wouldn't let me go. "Lilly, let me go, please." She stood up and threw me to the ground. I looked around and noticed that we were standing in a clearing. I looked around but all I could see were the trees towering over us.

"Your parents are fools. They should have killed you the second they found out what you are." I looked at Lilly for a second before standing up.

"You are not Lilly, she would never hurt me." I turn and ran into the trees. I could hear Lilly run after me. I ran faster praying she couldn't catch me.

"Princess, you know you can't run from me." Her voice surrounded me. Root shoot up from the ground and tried to grab me. I dodged between roots and kept running. As I ran I began to see memories. At first they were blurry but they became clear as I ran further. I saw every bad moment of my life. I got distracted and a vine grabbed me around the neck. It picked me up and held me a couple feet over the grass. I could tell that Lilly was behind me. I could almost feel her. "I told you. Now you have to die slowly." I felt my back collide with a tree trunk knocking the wind out of me. She pulled out a sword. It had the feeling of earth and death. I tried clawing at the vines, trying to get them to break. She cut a long line across my stomach. I put my hand over the cut trying to get the blood to stop flowing.

"Lilly please stop!" Tears flowed out of my eyes while Lilly only looked at me. "Please… I don't want to die." Lilly snapped her fingers and the vines let me go. I sat at the base of the tree, trying to stand. She pulled out a dagger and threw it at me. I closed my eyes waiting for the small dagger to pierce my skin. When nothing came I opened my eyes. A tall boy dressed in all black stood in front of me with the dagger in his hands.

"I can not allow you to hurt the Princess." Lilly had a scowl, obviously not happy with the fact that someone had stopped her attack. I looked at the boy. I couldn't really see the front of his face.

"Who… who are you?" The boy didn't look at me but he answered my question.

"Koenma sent me here to help you." I nodded slightly. My vision went in and out of focus. I guess all the blood loss was finally getting to me. The boy turned to look at my slouching form. Lilly took the time to raise her hands and a green glow covered my body.

"You won't remember any of this Princess." She spat out my name like it was poison before vanishing. I closed my eyes, and yet again, fell into a world of darkness.

* * *

Well you don't really learn anything new in this chapter. Sorry but I promise that you will learn more in the next chapter. 


	3. Who Am I!

I opened my eyes and blinked. I looked around. I was lying in a bed and there was nothing else in my room. A boy who looked a little older than me walked into the room. "About time you woke up." He sat down next to my bed.

"Who are you and where am I?" I tried to remember anything but the only thing I could remember was my name.

"Stop playing around Ashira." I still looked confused. "I am Yusuke, your brother." I started to feel safer around this boy. He said he was my older brother. It could be true, I mean I did have black hair like he did and my eyes were brown like his.

"Yusuke, I can't remember anything other than my name." I stood up and looked around. "I mean I don't have any memories of this place, or you, or myself." I started to panic when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, you'll be alright." I hugged Yusuke and I felt better. "Come on, I'll take you out for ice cream."

"Okay let me get dressed." I push Yusuke out of my room so I could change. I pulled on some jeans and a pink tank-top. I ran my finger though my hair before putting it in two pigtails. I opened my door and Yusuke was waiting.

"Come on lets go." He grabbed my hand and led my outside. I looked around. Everything looked so new. I followed Yusuke to a small ice cream stand. I got a small vanilla cone. While Yusuke was paying for the ice cream I walked across the street to a small park. I sat down in the swings and began to eat my ice cream. I didn't really pay attention to who was around me. I could here something. I looked around but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I saw something move out the corner of my eye. It looked like a black blur. It stopped moving for a second and I was able to see a boy. He was a little taller then me but he was dressed in all black. He looked familiar. I put one hand up to my head when it started to hurt.

"Ashina, are you okay?" I looked up and Yusuke was standing over me and I looked back to where the boy was but he was gone. There was no evidence that he was ever there.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He pulled me up from the swing.

"Okay then, let's go." He took off running in front of me.

"Catch me if you can." He started laughing and I took off running after him.

"Yusuke that's no fair. You got a head start." He ran into the trees so I followed him. The forest was thick but I had no problem moving quickly. Soon I lost sight of Yusuke so I slowed down. I found a small lake with a pond with a rock in the middle. I looked into the water and pushed my hair behind my ears. I heard something so I looked up. "Yusuke is that you?" I looked around but I didn't see anything. Suddenly the boy I saw earlier was in view. I didn't get a good look at his face because he started to turn and go away. "Wait!" The boy looked back at me and I could see that his eyes were a deep red. "Who are you?" Memories hit me like a ton of bricks and I dropped to my knees holding my head. I could see the boy in front of me, protecting me. I looked up and he was gone again. I blinked and I saw Yusuke standing over me with a worried look on his face.

"Ashina are you okay? I heard you running after me and then I could hear or see you anymore. How did you get so deep into the forest?" I blinked and looked at Yusuke. I smiled and stood up.

"I can remember you."

"What?" Yusuke looked at me.

"I can remember you now. I can remember that we just moved because our old house burned down, I remember that you died and came back to life and, I can remember your crush on Keiko." Yusuke blushed slightly at Keiko's name.

"Come on, it's getting dark. We better get home." I smiled and followed Yusuke. It felt like someone was watching me but I just shrugged off the feeling.

* * *

I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while and I would like to thank GuardedxSanctuary for being the only person to coment about the story. 


	4. Who Are You?

Sorry about taking so long to update and sorry something in the last chapter was confusing. Since school started I have had almost no free time but I am working on another story that I really like.

* * *

It was pretty dark outside when we finally got home. I went into my room and closed the door behind me. I sat down and looked into the mirror. "Everything, it just seams weird. My memories, they seem mirrored." I sighed. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid." I looked out the window and again I saw the boy. I jumped up and opened my window but no one was there. "Come back, please." I sighed and closed my window. I changed into a long tee-shirt and some short shorts. I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I herd people talking down stairs. I quietly got up and went to my door. There were four voices including Yusuke's. I made my way to the stairs and got down. 

"It's best if she doesn't find out."

"I know but she such a sweet kid, she should know." I recognized Yusuke's voice and some how I knew they were talking about me.

"Yusuke if you can't keep your mouth shut then we will give her another set of memories and move her in with another family." Those words hit me like a ton of bricks and tears came to my eyes. I walked back into my room and closed the door. I changed into some jeans and a tank top. I opened the window and jumped out to a tree that was a couple feet away. I grabbed onto the branch and climbed down the tree. I looked back at the house before turning away.

"Bye Yusuke." I started running in case anyone saw me. I stopped running after a couple blocks. The streets were empty so I walked alone. I couldn't stop myself from crying. I walked to the park and sat down on the swing. I herd a stick break and looked up. "I know you're out there."

"Go back." I recognized his voice from my house.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Go back." I was getting annoyed.

"I said do you know who I am?" I felt someone move behind me. I turned

"Tell me who I am." He looked straight into my eyes and I did shiver. He smirked slightly and pulled out a katana. The metal gleamed in the moon's light. "Please just tell me something." There was a hint of desperation in my voice. He put his sword away.

"My name is Hiei." He turned around but turned and looked back at me. "Go home." I rolled my eyes and headed towards Yusuke's house. I sat on the stairs in front of the house with my head down.

'How could he lie to me? How could he do that? I though he was different that that.' The door opened and two boys walk out. They looked at me and hurried down the block.

"Ashina, what are you doing out here?" I looked up at Yusuke and put on a fake smile.

"I was just out here looking at the sky." I felt sort of bad lying to him but then again he lied to me.

"Well come on in, you might catch a cold out here." I went back upstairs to my room. I sat on my bed in the dark waiting for everyone to fall asleep. I looked ever at my clock and 2:48 flashed on it. I got up and carefully made my way to the roof to the house. I laid and watched the stars. I felt completely relaxed for once since I woke up.

"I want to know if I have any friends. I want to know if I have any family. I want to know who I really am." I yawned so I crawled back to my room. I fell asleep pretty fast.

When the sun raised high enough to shine into my window I herd a knock at my door.

"Ashina, it's time to wake up." I moan and turned over.

"Go away." I closed my eyes. I herd Yusuke open my door and pull off my covers.

"Ashina wake up. You are coming with me somewhere." I sighed and opened one eye. Yusuke was standing over me fully dressed.

"Fine, just get out my room." Yusuke left and I rolled out of bed onto the floor. "Ow." I rubbed my butt as I walked to my closet. I pulled out a black tank-top and some jeans. Yawning I walked into my bathroom and took a quick shower. I brushed my hair and pulled on my clothes. I yawned again and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and sat on the counter. Yusuke walked in with a frown on his face. "You okay?" He looked up and smiled.

"I'm fine." I knew he was lying but I didn't feel like bothering him. "Come on, we need to get going. I followed Yusuke outside and it was still a little cold. I shivered slightly as the wind blew.

"Yusuke, where are we going?" He didn't answer me and kept walking. I walked in front of him and stopped him. "What is your problem!" I looked at him and he had tears in his eyes.

"I am sorry Ashina." He looked down

"For what?" I felt someone hit me in the back of my head and I fell unconscious.

* * *

I already have a really good idea for the next chapter. Please comment. 


End file.
